


Never stood a chance

by Injeolmi_hyuck



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, One Shot, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, alternative universe, best friend gowon, chuu is pan, dancer yves, science student chuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injeolmi_hyuck/pseuds/Injeolmi_hyuck
Summary: "I never stood a chance, did I?" Chuu asked no one in particular, her heart crushing on the ground into a million pieces.





	Never stood a chance

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started stanning Loona a few hours before writing this... the power these girls hold *sighs in admiration*  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this and if you have any constructive criticism let me know please (I'm trying to improve my writing so any criticism is welcome really)   
;)

Chuu knew it the very first time she laid eyes on the tall girl. The way her heart was beating five times faster than just a moment ago made it all too clear.

Chuu had a crush.

Obviously, this wasn't the first time she fancied someone, but it was the first girl. Chuu had never felt this way about someone of the same gender before and thus, this whole situation resulted in her having something similar to an existential crisis. 

Eventually, after weeks of intense research and serious conversations with herself, she came to terms with the fact that she's not just attracted to boys but rather the vibe someone gives off, no matter the gender. And Yves gave off the most intoxicating yet sweet vibe that Chuu didn't know how to handle.

It all started the moment Chuu witnessed Yves smile for the first time. The two girls had never spoken or interacted in any way, it was merely a glance through the college's cafeteria that provided her with this alluring picture.

That was enough to make Chuu feel like the floor was swept beneath her feet.

From that moment onwards, she always made sure to keep an eye out for the pretty girl, hoping that someday she might notice her too.

She never did.

About two weeks after she had completely taken over Chuu's heart and mind, her best friend Gowon noticed she was acting differently and decided to follow the direction she was making heart-eyes in. "Why are you staring at this girl?"

"Isn't she super pretty?" Chuu answered her question with another question, her voice dreamy and soft almost like a sigh. 

An amused giggle left Gowon's lips as she shook her head over her best friend's ridiculous behavior. "Then go talk to her."

Chuu's face went from totally-in-love to an expression of horror in less than two seconds. "Are you crazy? I can't go talk to her, I don't even know her name."

"And you never will if you don't go over there and get to know her."

Gowon had a point, but the fear of being rejected was eating away on Chuu far too much to just ignore it. "I'm good, thanks," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand and looked back down at her lunch. 

She tried her absolute hardest to keep her eyes from going back to their favorite spot during lunch breaks (aka the beautiful girl that stole her heart sitting across the room), but on one specific day, Chuu was more than glad about her weak self-discipline.

"Hey, Yves! Are you coming to Haseul's party tonight?" The girl approaching her crush was blond and really pretty too. Of course, beautiful people only ever become friends with those who are equally as beautiful.

"Sorry Jinsoul, I can't. I still have to finish this piece I've been working on for the past few weeks. It's a contemporary dance, you know they take me ages to choreograph."

It was hard making out the words from this far of a distance, but once Chuu figured them out, a big grin spread on her lips, her face hidden behind a chemistry textbook she'd been trying to read. But that didn't matter anymore. There were other things her brain was prioritizing in that moment.

Not only did she just find out her crush's name, but she also now knew her major and heard her voice for the very first time.  All of that without having to build up false courage to get herself to approach the pretty girl and possibly making a complete fool of herself.

It felt like a victory despite the fact that she was no step closer to actually talking to her or even just letting her know of her existence. That didn't matter though, for the moment, Chuu was happy.

Turned out, knowing your crushes major makes it a lot easier to observe them outside their eating times. Of course, Chuu wasn't trying to be creepy and stalk the poor girl. But whenever she got a free period, she'd wander through the halls near the dance studios, just in case a certain brunette was on her way to class.

Ultimately, it took her way longer than expected, a little over two weeks, until she finally came across Yves, beautiful as ever with her high ponytail and the slim fit dancing gear. Chuu discreetly followed her to the room she entered, labeled as Dance Studio 2, and looked through the little window built into the wooden door, separating her from the girl of her dreams.

Chuu didn't know what she was expecting from a dance major, she had never really been interested in any type of art, but just seeing the way Yves walks across the room to the stereo system so gracefully left an impression on the wide-eyed girl peeking through the glass.

And no, she didn't just check out her long legs and cute bum that every other girl was probably jealous of. She took in her whole body, appreciating even the little things like the little mole on her neck or her delicate fingers, pressing buttons on the stereo until a hip hop song started playing. Chuu knew, she for sure would be envious if it wasn't for the massive amount of admiration she had for the dancer.

Yves' body was moving to the beat of the music, sharp and controlled, as if they were one. Chuu's eyes only got bigger and bigger by the second, her stomach turning as if it was trying to imitate Yves' movements, who she still couldn't take her eyes off.

Only when the alarm on her phone went off, letting her know that she had to start walking over to her next class, Chuu managed to look away, sad that she couldn't watch her for longer. Rummaging through her bag to turn off her alarm, Chuu discovered something that immediately sparked off an idea in her head.

Not thinking much about the possible outcome and relying completely on her gut feeling, Chuu pulled out the little plastic dandelion she found earlier that day in the library, abandoned on an empty desk as if it was just waiting for Chuu to pick it up. She spun the fake flower in her hand, inspecting it to make sure there were no petals missing or other bugs, then placed it in front of the closed door of the dance studio.

Running down the hallway, Chuu took one last glance over her shoulder to make sure her little spontaneous present was still there, ready to be picked up by Yves.

Chuu was on the edge of her seat all day long, hoping Yves didn't trip over it and hurt herself, or maybe just walked straight past it. Most of her classes that day, she spent contemplating over how she could find out if Yves picked up the dandelion, after all, a fake flower wasn't something you'd carry around in your hand for everyone else to see. 

Maybe she could go back to the studio? But just because it's gone didn't mean Yves was the one who took it. It could just as well be stuck to someone else's shoe sole.

Fortunately, Chuu's worries fell off of her the moment she entered the cafeteria and caught a glimpse of a familiar fake dandelion tucked behind a beautiful girl's ear. Excitement filled her chest followed by an uncomfortable twisting of her stomach, but she ignored it all, her mind being too occupied with gawking at Yves laughing with her friend, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

Chuu started to feel a little dizzy by her beauty. Never in her life had she seen someone as pretty and gracious as Yves. She really was perfect.

Without realizing it, Chuu's body started moving by itself, small steps leading her into the direction of Yves, who she still had her eyes on.

In her current state, Chuu didn't notice Yves standing up and turning around to embrace someone in a hug. Only at second glance she became conscious of the fact that it was a boy she's hugging.

Chuu's legs stopped moving. Her mind was going wild, screaming at her  _ They are just friends! They are just friends! _ but it was already too late.

The moment Yves and that boy separated, they reconnected, but this time with their lips.

In a matter of seconds, the excited grin on Chuu's face disappeared, replaced by a single tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't even find it within herself to wipe it away. Chuu couldn't care less.

As she watched the two breaking their kiss to look into each other's eyes lovingly, the dizziness came back, this time caused by disappointment instead of excitement. The boy noticed the flower behind his girlfriend's ear and grazed his finger over it, saying something that made Yves laugh.

It hurt. It only got worse when realization hit her.

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Chuu asked no one in particular, her heart crushing on the ground into a million pieces.


End file.
